Scott Hogdins
Scott Hogdins is a character on Twisted. Scott is Archie's best friend and is one of the people that don't like Danny; for no good reason. Biography Not much is known about him before Danny showed up, but he appears to be Archie's right-hand man and always takes his side. Scott was at Regina's party and a drunken Jo licked his stomach, he looked like he was going to harass her more but Danny stepped in and broke it up. When Scott challenges him about what would happen if he didn't back off, Danny grabs him and whispers something in his ear. Scott later said Danny whispered "I'll kill you and enjoy it like the first time", however Danny told Jo he said "I'll sue and win", this is not true, as Scott did not brought it up at the hearing. After this Scott mainly appears next to Archie. When the video of Lacey and Danny is released he is rude to Lacey asking if she has "a socio to roll around with". At the soccer party it is revealed that he and Archie were the ones who poisoned Cole and that they did it to get Danny kicked off the team, but they didn't mean to hospitalize Cole. When Cole confronts Archie though, he denies it completely and Scott irrelevantly points out that Archie is the captain. Season One He attends the party Regina invited Danny to and ends up getting in a fight with Danny. The fight ends with Danny whispering something in Scott's ear. Scott tells everyone that Danny said he'd " kill him and enjoy it, like last time". However Danny tells Jo that he told Scott that he would sue and win, this is not true, as Scott did not brought it up at the hearing. When the Video comes out he is mean to Lacey asking if she has a "murderer to roll around with". And adds "You know like, on a bed". Archie tells him to stop and he listens to him, but when Cole accuses Archie of poisoning him, Scott arrogantly (and irrelevantly) points out that Archie is the captain. Even though both Scott and Archie poisoned Cole Archie takes the brunt of the accusations. Physical Appearance Scott has really short blonde hair. He has blue eyes. Scott's also pretty tall. Appearance *Pilot *Grief Is a Five Letter Word *PSA De Resistance *Sleeping with the Frenemy *We Need To Talk About Danny *Poison of Interest *Out With The In-Crowd Trivia *His last name is Ogden as first mentioned by Jo Masterson to her dad, then stated again when his soccer coach reprimands him in Sleeping with the Frenemy. *It is revealed in the summer finale that he and Archie "took matters into their own hands" to get Danny kicked out of the soccer team and poisoned Cole. Although Archie claimed that they didn't mean for him to end up in the hospital. *Even though Archie and Scott were responsible for poisoning Cole, Archie takes the brunt of the accusations. *Lacey ("offscreen") reports Scott, along with Archie's actions of poisoning Cole, and framing Danny for it, to principal Mark Tang who reports it to the high school board; as stated by Cole, after Lacey reported Scott and Archie to the principal who reports it to the high school board, Scott caved in and confessed, they are now both expelled. References Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teens Category:Antagonists